The Unknown
by TheLycianQueen
Summary: After getting sent on a kidnap mission, Jeff the Killer is wondering just who these people are. And why this group is so close. And what happened, to make Slenderman fear them?
1. Knives and Pain

**AU: I know this doesn't fit the usual criteria for what Creepypasta usually look like, but I thought 'what if the Creepypasta only put on things like face makeup and stuff like that to scare people but they were actually normal? I don't know. But here it is.**

 **!THE MASKED ONES IS UP FOR ADOPTION I HAVE COMPLETLEY LOST INTREST IN IT!**

The Unseen

A Creepypasta story

Chapter 1, Little Birdie

The thuds of metal embedding itself in wood resonated throughout the entire room, one after the other. Then finally a shout of frustration. A pale boy around the age of 16 stood in a white room panting, dark eyes furious as he yanked on his black hair. His left eye was twitching as what looked to be an 8 year old girl in a bloody pink dress who was stifling laughter. He spun around and shot a kitchen knife at the girl. The girl yelped and dropped.

"What the hell Jeff?"

"Stop laughing Sally!" **(I think that's her actual name but I don't know, it's been that long since I've read her story I might have it wrong, if it is. Deal with it)**

"Sorry."

"Damn straight you are!"

"Jeff are you terrorizing Sally again?"

"It's not called terrorizing Liu, IF I'M PISSED OFF!" A boy with stiches all over his face looked amused, his blue scarf wrapped around his neck and dark green jacket wasn't doing anything to improve the look. Jeff looked even more pissed because of this.

"Jeez calm down, Slender wants you." Jeff stuffed his hands in his white hoodie and scoffed,

"Who am I killing this time?"

"No one."

"Huh?"

The Blonde shrugged his shoulders,

"Apparently, you're not killing today."

"Odd."

"You're telling me, now go before he gets angry." Jeff shuddered, last time Slender got mad...

 _*Flashback*_

 _Jeff walked into Slenders room confused because he was supposed to receive punishment because he burnt one of Slenders pages._

 _Woops._

 _As he closed the door, Slenderman walked into the light, looking full on creepy. About 3 hours later, Jeff stumbled out bloody and burned. And scarred for life. Liu ended up barely restraining his rage when he saw his brother._

 _Although Slenderman didn't get out of it unharmed, he was terrified for his life when Liu came after him. He claimed to have never been so scared in his life. He told everyone to never hurt Jeff willingly lest they face the wrath of someone who would make you wish you were dead._

 _*End Flashback*_

After shuddering again, he made his way down to the living room. Scratching at one of the wounds on his face. They always seemed itchy.

"Stop scratching." Jeff jumped around 60 feet into the air as a tall boy wearing a sweat shirt and jeans walked in.

"Don't do that to me."

"You know I can't help it."

"Anyway what did you want me for?"

"I want you to kidnap someone." Jeff studied Slenders eyes **(yes he has eyes, shut up the guy wears a mask in this fic. I mean, how does he see?)** , the pale blue always unnerved him.

"Isn't kidnapping your thing."

"Well turns out that the girl I want you to kidnap seems to have a sort of understanding about you. But I did try, she told me, I quote 'I don't understand overly tall or short people, but the people I do understand are those with a similar past.' Know what that means?"

"It means someone tried and failed to kill her."

"Which is why…"

"I'm going."

"Exactly."

Jeff's POV

I seriously can't believe this chick lives alone in a _shed_ …Granny…Flat…thing. I don't know. Slender explained to me that he wants to kidnap her because of her ability to, uh, create very dangerous weapons that should probably be locked away in 1500 pound vault in the middle of the deepest trenches in the ocean while buried 60 feet underneath surrounded by molten lava.

I say this because she's 14 and I don't wanna see what happens when she's 30.

Anyway, I can't climb in through a window because, being the continent that seems to want to drown everyone that steps foot in it with bugs (hint, Australia), she has fly screens.

Typical.

I use my knife to scratch the back of my head as I look through, what I assume to be, the girls window.

What I see is actually rather disturbing, even for me.

She was fiddling with something in a sports bra on a mezzanine floor. Up and down her biceps were at least a hundred scars. Some were red but others were old. But that wasn't the disturbing part.

Her stomach had multiple burn wounds, knife wounds and… is that a chainsaw wound? I've seen chainsaw wounds, they are not pretty.

She had blonde hair a little ways past her shoulder and light tan skin, from what I could see, her eyes were green.

She sighed and jumped from the floor, landing with a thud. She wore black jeans and combat boots.

Now I am seriously confused. Besides, those scars bring back unpleasant memories. She looked up and saw me through the curtains.

Shit.

 **(I really felt like putting a cliffhanger here but I decided against it because you'll probably kill me…hehe. Anyway, I do owe you guys for not updating at all so~ yeah.)**

Girls POV

FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE!?

First Drowned BEN, then Eyeless Jack, then Jane, then Laughing Jack, then Sally, then Lilith, then fucking Smile Dog, still not sure why, then Pyramid Head, then Splendorman, then Offenderman, I kicked those two in the nuts, then Masky, goddamn perverted asshole, then fucking hoodie, then Slenderman himself.

Now Jeff the Killer.

Wonderful.

I frowned as I noticed he was looking at my scars. I went over to my window, gave him the finger then drew the curtains.

I swear he blinked, but that's not possible, Jeffrey Woods doesn't _have_ eyelids.

Does he?

I don't know, nor do I care.

Three knocks at the door makes my eye twitch. I grab the fly swat and opened the door with a very unamused expression on my face.

Now I'm sure he's blinking.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it that you people want?"

"Listen, I don't want to be here but unfortunately it's this or fucking blood duty for the next 3 weeks. Thanks but no thanks."

I blinked.

"Sorry I have to say this, you have _eyelids_."

"Yeah?"

"Nearly every story about you says you don't."

"You do know that eyelids regenerate, right?"

"No."

His eye twitched. I sighed.

"Come in."

He stepped into the room while I walked over to the coffee machine and pulled out my earpieces, you see I have bat-like hearing so it's only natural I take them out around a Creepypasta. Especially Jeff the Killer.

I heard footsteps toward me and I shot around and launched a shatter knife in his direction.

He yelped as it caught his arm and shattered causing bits of metal to catch in his arm.

I winced as the coffee machine made high pitch noises.

It got louder and I groaned feeling dizzy, it's been too long since I took these things out. The coffee machine still got louder. The world was spinning.

After what felt like forever, everything was black.

Jeff's POV

I caught her as she fell turning the coffee machine off, I noticed a small grey device on the counter.

It looked like an earpiece.

I put the earpiece in my ear and everything went silent. My eyes widened as I realized what this was. It was similar to hearing aids, except they dull the noise. She must have really high hearing for the coffee machine to make her pass out like that.

I pulled the earpiece out and put it back in her ear. I picked her up bridal style and walked into her room place her on the bed.

It was dark until the lights came on and a male voice said,

"Who are you and how did you get in?"

 **AU: And that's a wrap. Sorry I know it's a cliffhanger but what do you expect… (Seriously what do you expect?)**

 **Jeff: I get the foreboding feeling that I am not going to like the guy behind me.**

 **Me: No, no you are not**

 **Jeff: Am I going to die?**

 **Me: (Sweatdrop) Jeff, you survived bleach, burning and charred eyelids. NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!**

 **L.J: You on your periods?**

 **Jeff: (Frantically signaling to run)**

 **Slenderman: (Face palm)**

 **BEN: (Whimpering)**

 **E.J: Dude…Run**

 **Jane: (Murderous glare)**

 **Sally: (Giggling like a physco cracking her knuckles)**

 **Lilith: (Brandishing a nasty looking knife)**

 **Me: (Brings out flame thrower) I'll give two seconds to run. One…**

 **L.J: I DIDN'T MEAN IT!**

 **Jane: Two…**

 **L.J: (Screams in pain from multiple ways of torture.)**

 **Everyone else: (Huddling in a corner trying to make themselves disappear.)**

 **Me: Anyone else?**

 **Everyone: NO MA'AM!**

 **Me: Good.**


	2. Fox's and Wolves

**AU: I didn't do this last time, but no Creepypasta belongs to me, they all belong to the fucked up kid who created them. But the fucked up kids in the story are all mine.**

 **Enjoy~**

The Unseen

Chapter 2: Fucking Pyro's

Jeff's POV

I turned around to face a brown haired boy who looked kind of the insane side. His blue eyes held a wary look.

Except for the fact he looked utterly _pissed_.

Well Fuck.

I also noticed the flamethrowers…on…his…wrist…

WHAT THE FUCK!

Anyway now that's over…

"Um, hi?"

Nice…real smooth dumbass.

"I'll ask again, who are you and how did you get in?" Asked the kid. To be honest, he was a little on the short side. If I stood up, he'd probably be up to my nose.

I don't think he'd like Jeff the Killer as a response, so I said, "Jeffrey Woods and she let me in. Why is she knocked out?" Was my next oh so very intelligent question.

"Let me guess, she pulled out the hearing aid thing and turned the coffee machine on, then she fainted."

I just nodded, too shocked to answer.

He muttered something about dumb blondes, feeling slightly awkward, and said to me in a warning tone. "Right Jeff, I'm Panda because we only give our names to people that we trust and Fox quite obviously didn't give you hers. There are 5 of us in all and if Inu finds you in Fox's room, he'll skin you and Riddle will make your brains burst and Luna will wage a midnight war. Trust me I know."

"Right." Wow I'm on a roll tonight. I basically squeaked that! I have lost all dignity

He pointed towards the door, "So get out."

I scrambled to my feet and got the fuck out of there. I know what it feels like to be burned. It's not exactly fun…

Panda's POV

I can't believe she did that! She knows what happens when the ear pieces aren't taken out regularly. I sighed as Jeffery scrambled out of the room. I caught a glint of metal in his arm and narrowed my eyes.

As I walked out, I grabbed him by the arm, noticing the flinch and that…smile… It looked like it hurt.

I dragged him through the hallway and knocked on Luna's door.

Luna was a pale girl with bright red hair and one blue eye, while the other was forest green. She was allergic to the sun, so she got the middle of the house.

I knocked again, on the magenta door. Still no answer, I growled tightening my grip on the boys arm.

I knocked again. Where the hell was she!?

I noticed Jeffery trembling, I turned to him opening my mouth to tell him off, when I saw tears springing into his charcoal eyes and black hair covering said eyes.

I immediately loosened my grip when I saw that fresh blood covering nearly all of his bicep on the white jacket, staining it further.

I let go of the jacket staring at my hand, the blood was stained red, but there were tinges of yellow and green.

Shit. Fox used one of her poisoned shatter knives, those fuckers can destroy the brain if hit in the head within 30 minutes.

That's when he started swaying.

Jeff's POV

I began to feel dizzy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that knife was poisoned.

My arm was numb, but after he let go, a tingling ran up and down my bicep. It was about 3 minutes after he let go, then the pain started.

It was nothing like the punishment Slenderman gave. The minute it started, it felt like flames and bleach all over again.

I felt the ground on my head and the heat was rushing over me. I had nearly whimpered in relief when I felt something cool touch my head.

I had curled up in ball that was a mistake. The metal in my arm shifted, causing an acid like feeling that spread throughout my entire body.

I screamed.

Panda's POV

As Jeff had fallen to the floor Luna had opened the door looking like she had just woken up. Her pale complexion morphed into one of horror as she saw the raven on the floor, racing back inside, she came back with a cloth.

Putting onto Jeff's forehead, I saw him curl up. I was about to stop him, when he let out a shrill scream. I had to muffle it before-

"WHAT IN TARTARUS WAS _THAT!"_

Well shit…


End file.
